


Bane’s Little Beetle

by Pokemook530



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Bane has been very lonely lately. He wanted someone he could love and teach his knowledge to, he wanted a child to call his own. So when he spots Blue Beetle out on patrol with the Batman , he found the child he was looking for.
Relationships: Bane/Blue Beetle





	Bane’s Little Beetle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Injustice 2 video game.

Bane sat on his chair with his head in his hands, he looked very down which you couldn’t tell because of the mask he was wearing. He watched his henchmen fight among themselves like children.

After Brainiac’s defeat, he realized life was to short and it could end at any moment. He wanted someone to pass his legacy on to, someone who he can share his knowledge with, someone he can love like his mother loved him. He wanted a child.

As he was deep in thought he saw a henchman walk to him. “Boss, we have a problem. The Justice League showed up.” He said and Bane’s eyes lit up.

“The Justice League huh, well let’s go say hello to our guests shall we. Let’s go men.” Bane said as he got up to leave and his crew followed him.

Meanwhile outside Blue Beetle was scouting the area in search of life, so far nothing showed up. “Anything Blue Beetle?” Batman asked.

“No Batman nothing.” Blue Beetle said just standing there. “What about you Khaji Da, see anything?” He asked the backpack which only beeped a few times in response.

“Ha even Beetle says nothing.” Beetle said unknowing to him, Bane was watching from the shadows to see what they’ll plane next. Blue Beetle‘s face armor deteriorated showing a very handsome and young face, after Bane said the young ones face he eyes went wide. “He looks no older than 17.” Bane thought as he moved in to get a closer look.

Bane looked at the boy and he was perfect, he was everything Bane was looking for. He Signaled the men to surround the boy to corner him off, one of the men steps on a stick startling the boy making him get into a fighting stance and yell out for his opponent to show themselves. Batman jumped off the cliff and stood besides Blue Beetle.

“Come on out Bane.” Batman shouted and Bane walked out of the shadows. “Hello Batman, miss me?” Bane said.

“Not one bit.” Batman shot back which caused Bane to chuckle.


End file.
